


Unexpected

by StarChild15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild15/pseuds/StarChild15
Summary: Damian Wayne also known as the the ice prince of Gotham, his finally come to like his life with his family, as both blood son of Bruce Wayne and Robin.  That is until his father accepts having an exchange student from Paris live with them for a year.  How will Damian feel about this new girl that comes crashing into his life?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter One

Marinette was done. She was over the loses and bullying Lila and her followers were doing to her. Over the years Marinette has done nothing but try to prove to them what that liar's true colors were yet know one ever believed her. So Marinette finally gave up and went her own way with Alya surprisingly Chloe, Alix, Kagami, Kim, Nino, Max and Ivan still on her side.  
She changed her style, her actions and became the closed in person she always wished she would never be. But why should she open up to people that are constantly hurting her? 

Marinette was thankful for her friends and family, but she was so tired nowadays. Still searching for Hawkmoth and who he was, with Lila keeping her on her toes during school, Marinette was wondering how she hasn't gotten akumatized yet with how hard it has been keeping her emotions controlled.  
Marinette knows she shouldn't leave Paris with Hawkmoth still loose but what was she suppose to do? She got the perfect opportunity to go across the world to the only place that has a dark knight protecting their city?  
"You promise to call every night? And if anything goes wrong and it is to much you will let us know and we will make sure you come right back."  
"Yes Papa I understand, I promise. I'll let you know if i don't feel safe anymore. I Love you but I need to go or I'll miss my flight," Marinette said while trying to get to her gate before her flight leaves.  
Her father wiped his eyes with a tissue before she was dragged into a hug.  
"My daughter is all grown up! She is off to see the world and have her senior year in a whole different country," Her father cried.  
"Honey, relax its only a year. Just imagine it as practice for when she goes to college," Her mother tried to calm the sobbing mess of her father but only seemed to make it worse.  
Marinette took the change of subject as a way to escape her parents.  
"Ok! I'm leaving now! " as she hugged both her loving parents, Marinette could feel her emotions being filled up inside her and decided to take her leave now.  
Once she made it on the plane Marinette took a deep breath and smiled.  
"To a new beginning."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian doesn't take the news well and Marinette meets the Wayne family.

"Why father? Why out of all things, you decide to take another child into your care?" Damian told sharply. 

Bruce sighed and turned, making eye contract with his youngest. 

"Damian it is only for a year, the French exchange has parents never less so. I won't be adopting her into the family anyway," Bruce claimed while fixing up his tie. 

"I wonder how long that will stay true," Jason muttered. 

Bruce glared at his second oldest in annoyance. 

"Come on B, we all know that once you get attached you don't know how to let go," commented Dick from the corner of the room.  
Tim silently nodded and continued drinking his coffee in his hand. 

Instead of replying, His father began his way out of the room to wait for Alfred to return with the exchange student. Damian took the time to follow his father out with his siblings. Making it out the front, Damian registered the car that came to a stop in front of them. 

He watched Alfred get out of the car and opened the door at the back. Damian placed his attention on the hand that had grabbed Alfred's, as the person stepped out of the vehicle. Damian spotted the girl and immediately thought she was to small. She stood about 5'3, black hair, bluebell eyes. She seems to hold all the description of a Wayne except the tragic backstory. The girl had taken her luggage before Alfred could explain and walked up towards his family. Smiling, the girl bowed before speaking up. 

"I thank you for your kindness in letting me stay with you Mr. Wayne. I apologize for any trouble I have put you in with my visit," the girl spoke in fluent English with a little bit of a French accent.   
His father brought up his hand and smiled slightly at the girl. 

"It is alright Miss Dupain-Cheng, what a delight it is to Meet such a talented young lady like yourself. I was impressed when reading your file." 

The girl seemed redder when she received his father's compliment. 

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, I simply did what anyone else would have done. And please call me Marinette, I have been told that my surname is quite a mouthful."

"Very well Marinette, than please call me Bruce. May I introduce you to my sons, " His father motions for Grayson to step up. 

"This is my eldest, Richard Grayson." Grayson stood in front of the girl and stuck out his hand. 

"Hello! It is nice to meet you Marinette, please call me Dick, everyone does. I hope You enjoy your stay in Gotham!" The girl smiled up at his brother and shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too Dick. I'm sure I will enjoy Gotham!" Giving her his award-winning smile, Grayson made his way back towards his father. 

"My second oldest, Jason Todd." 

"Pleasure to meet you Pixie-pop. I'm by far the coolest out of my siblings. Stick with me and your visit will be far more interesting, " Todd bowed teasingly making the girl giggle softly. 

"Same too you Jason, I may take you up on that offer. Theirs's never to much fun. " Todd winked while he made his way back to his spot. 

" Tim Drake, my third oldest." Drake waved awkwardly before he opened his mouth. 

"Hi Marinette. I admire the work you have done in Paris, the gardens would be beautiful this time of the year." 

"Thank you Tim, I'm just glad that I could help in anyway possible. " Tim nodded joining the line once again. 

"And my youngest, Damian Wayne." Damian just stayed where he was and looked at the girl emotionless. The girl took it upon herself to speak first. 

"It is great to meet you Damian, I hope that we can be friends. " Damian scolded. 

"I don't need friends." The girl looked at him for a sec before she nodded. 

"Okay."

Damian felt his father's disappointed stare but ignored it and turned away. 

"TT, I will be going to my room now, " Damian walked away before anyone could complain. 'Just because father was polite enough to take in the exchange student, doesn't mean I will become someone I'm not. ' Damian thought as he made his way to his room. 

"Specially if that so called exchange student is just some plain, French, school girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has another in accouter with Damian through he doesn't seem happy to see her. Also Alfred decide to make  
> Marinette feel more at home by asking for help with something she loves to do.

Marinette stirred from the best slumber she has had for an extent. Resting in bed, Marinette thought back on the discussion from the previous evening.   
-*FLASHBACK*-

"I ask forgiveness Marinette on behalf of my son. He is not great at socializing, he didn't have the nicest childhood and appears to have a remembrance when around others his age." Marinette jerked her crown as Damian vanished from her view. 

"It is fine, everyone possesses triggered memories. At least you guys stand there with him when he is in requires assistance."

"Miss Marinette? You make it sound like you have undergone something similar," Alfred inquired from behind her. Marinette froze from her stance before she reacted. 

"N-no, I understand somebody who has gone through something comparable and had changed for the worse." Marinette didn't need to recall about the past so she spoke up again. 

"It's getting quite late and I'm jet-lagged. May I ask where my room is?"

"Of course Marinette, I'll have Alfred escort you to your room," Bruce smiled at the young lady who bobbed her head and yawned softly. 

"Thank you once again, Bruce. It was nice to meet you all."

"You to Pixie- pop, don't forget my offer." Marinette glowed. 

"We will see you at dinner Marinette. " Tim and Dick piped out at the same time. 

"Sure." Marinette snickered. 

-*END OF FLASHBACK*-

Marinette sighed as she snatched her phone from the stand to phone her parents to let them know she arrived.

Once finished with the call, she decided to head down to the kitchen for a cup of water. Heading downstairs, Marinette glanced around to catch a glimpse of a clock. Having no luck she proceeded through the big mansion. 

Turning the corner, Marinette smacked straight into a wall or furthermore a very solid chest. Marinette massages her forehead a little before looking up. The first thing she sees is the brightest emerald green eyes she has ever seen, swallowing quickly after she discovered who she bumped into, she hunches over quickly.

"I apologize, Damian, I wasn't looking where I was going." Marinette heard him scoff before he walked away soon after.

"Don't make the same mistake again," He sneered when turning the corner. Marinette huffed.

"Jerk," she muttered and continued to the kitchen.

After twenty minutes, Marinette eventually finds the kitchen only to see Alfred preparing some tea.

"Hello Alfred!" Alfred whirled around to face Marinette, smiling softly, he made his way over her.

"Hello Miss Marinette, I see you are awake. How was your nap?"

"It was amazing! The best snooze I have had in quite some time." Alfred chuckled a little at the girl's enjoyment.

"Well, I'm glad. Is there something you need? I can't imagine you only came in here to see little old me."

Marinette laughed, "I was coming to get some water but if you had tea, that would be lovely too." Alfred nodded before fetching her a cup of tea.

"I have a question, Miss Marinette," Marinette perked up waiting for him to continue.

"Do you happen to know how to make cookies? I wanted to make some for dessert and would love some assistance," Alfred addressed. Marinette grinned brightly up at Alfred before getting out of her chair.

"You are looking at the daughter of the best bakers in Paris, let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne Family gets to learn more about the exchange student that they are hosting. Marinette opens up about her past.

It had been over an hour since Damian bumped into Marinette and to say he was unimpressed with what he just walked into would be an understatement.  
Right now in the kitchen, Damian comes face to face with not two but five figures covered head to toe in flour. 

"Why am I not surprised." Damian speaks pulling the five pairs of eyes to him.

"Hi baby bird, wanna join?" Dick asks while Jason sneaks slowly towards him.

"No thank you. I am completely perfectly fine with saying over her-" Damian gets cut off by a bag of flour being dumped over his head. Turning slightly, Damian spots Jason falling to the ground in laughter. 

"Omg, you should see your face! T-That was the b-best reaction I-I have ever seen!" Jason chokes out between breaths.  
Damian looks back at the others to see his idiotic brothers laughing as well. He sees Alfred shake his head fondly before turning away. 

Taking a glance at the French girl, Damian is slightly shocked to see that Marinette is cleaning up the kitchen instead of laughing. 

"Miss Marinette, you don't have to go out of your way to clean up." Alfred speaks softly to the girl.  
Marinette smiles brightly up at Alfred, 

"Its ok, I know how difficult it is to clean up after baking, my parents bakery is quite busy, we have to clean up the kitchen at least three times a day."  
Alfred nods smiling softly,

"I assume your parents are quite proud and lucky to have such a talented young woman as they daughter." Blushing lightly, the dark haired girl shrugs, 

"All my life I've been taught not to take anything for granted, to always be polite to get the same politeness back. When I was younger, my parents always told me 'No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted.' So I always try to do things for others." 

Everyone's eyes go to the small girl in front of them, them, Marinette turns to everyone smiling sadly.

"Plus after losing people important to me, I've learnt that pulling away from people that love you only leads to a bigger heartbreak..." 

"I presume you have been through some tough stages in your life..." Tim spoke from behind Damian.  
Nodding slowly the girl speaks up again,

" I've always thought that my family were invincible you know? That we could do the impossible together. But then my Sister and my biological father were killed over a simple misunderstanding." Marinette wipes her face before speaking again.

"My mother was so upset after they deaths that she use to lock herself in her room all day and all night. Until one night I knocked on her door to try and get her to eat but instead all I saw was my m-mother dangling from the ceiling with a r-rope around her n-neck." Marinette's voice starts to crack up.

"My auntie and uncle took me in which are the people I have come to think as my parents and vise visa. I was only seven years old when my biological parents and sister were taken from this world..." 

The silence it the room was so thick it could without much doubt break a knife blade if someone was to cut it. Marinette then reaches towards her face to wipe her tears. 

"But hey, please don't pity me or sympathize me. It was a long time ago and even though I miss them, I know that they would be proud of what I have done and will continue doing. If you would excuse I will be heading back to my room. I wish to see you all at dinner." 

With one last wave, Marinette leaves the kitchen.

"I never would have thought that someone as cheerful as her, would have gone through something so traumatic at such a young and still speaks so positive." Jason sounds everyone's current thought. Alfred is the first one to get out of his trance and walks over to the oven to take out the baked goods. 

"I suggest you all to take it easy with Miss Marinette but don't treat her like glass, that includes you to master Damian." Damian tsk softly before hesitantly nod his head before leaving the room. 

Damian has come to realization that he was wrong of two things.

One being there was a lot more to the French exchange student, and second, not only does she have the features of a Wayne but she also has the traumatic backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

By the time dinner was ready all the participants from the kitchen war had finally cleaned up and were making their way to the dining room. Once everyone was seated, Alfred started dishing out dinner. 

Bruce was the first one to break the silence,

“So, Marinette, I’ve heard quite a lot about you from your file. You are originally from here for that matter, is that correct?” Marinette nods. 

“It is my biological parents were born in Gotham. They were childhood friends of sixteen years until my father asked my mother out. They were both thirty when they had me and were thirty-three when they had my little sister Massy.”

“Your sister would have been quite young when the accident happened.” 

“Yes, Massy had just turned four and my father wanted to take her out for ice cream. My mother was busy with work and I with school. About two hours after my school had started, I was called to the principal's office. My father and Sister had been killed in a mugging. They were in the wrong place, wrong time.” Marinette tells.

Everyone looks at Bruce to see what he says next. 

“And your mother...?” 

“About two months after the incident, I had just turned eight, and I was trying to get her out of her room to eat but as I opened the door to her room, she had a r-rope wrapped around her n-neck. I called the a-ambulance but they tried to find a p-pulse but there was no luck. S-she died immediately.” Trying to not break down from the memory, Marinette wipes her tears and smiles sadly. 

“My Auntie Sabine and my Uncle Tom had to take care of all the funeral arrangements. I asked not to go to the funeral as I wanted to remember my family from when they were alive, thinking back, now I know I was being selfish. But considering I didn’t go; I have no clue where they were buried so I can’t even visit them even if I wanted to.”

Bruce shakes head slowly to draw Marinette’s attention towards him. 

“Marinette you and I are quite alike. My Parents were murdered in a robbery gone wrong. I watched my Parents get killed and simply couldn't do anything as I was a young boy back then.” Bruce smiles softly at the young lady in front of him.

“But one thing that Alfred taught me was even as events occur and might not go the way you want them to go doesn't mean that you put them blame on yourself. You were not at fault from anything of your family deaths, nor were you selfish for not going to the funeral. It makes you brave, you survived the pain and suffering of losing those close to you and you carried on. Though I don't know your parents and can tell you that they would be so proud of you for what you have done to Paris.” 

Marinette stares at Bruce in awe and shock before smiling and rubbing her tears away. 

“Thank you, Bruce, And I’m sure your parents are proud of what you have accomplished in their absence.” 

Shaking his head fondly, Bruce smiles at the bluenette, “Thank you Marinette. Now I believe we have some dessert to eat before going our separate ways for the night.”

On cue, Alfred exits the kitchen being out two big platters with all different desserts on them. In the middle sat the cookies Alfred and Marinette had made before the disaster of the kitchen had hit.

While picking out their selected desserts, Tim decides to take one of the cookies and try it. 

Taking a bite out of the baked good, Tim’s eyes go wide,” These are amazing! How are they so good?!”

Chuckling softly Alfred answers the young man,” Miss Marinette used the recipe her parents taught, they are actually vegan ingredients as Miss Marinette wanted everyone to enjoy them.”

Humming, Bruce reaches for a cookie, before taking a bite,” I must admit these are quite divine Miss Marinette.”

Blushing from the attention, Marinette shakes her head, “I wasn’t the only one, Alfred had been a big help with making those.” 

“Miss Marinette, you were the one that made the dough. All I did was help stir and put it in the oven.” Alfred spoke to the girl.

Marinette blushes from the compliments, deciding not to argue anymore, she simply just nods. Scoffing softly, Damian reaches over to try one of the baked goods. Placing it into his mouth, Damian's face reacts in shock. 

“This taste amazing…” He whispers quietly. 

Though Marinette hears him and smiles softly but decides not to say anything out loud. ‘I'm glad he likes them, after Alfred told me he was vegan I thought it would be good to make the cookies vegan so everyone can try them.’ 

*After dinner*

“Since we are all finished, I think it's time for us to go our separate ways for the night. Since it is Marinette’s first day at Gotham Academy, Damian, you will help her get around the school for the day.” Instead of arguing, Damian just nods at his father. 

Once saying goodnight to everyone, Marinette heads up to her room. After closing her bedroom door, Marinette takes a deep breath before travelling towards her bed.   
“Marinette, will you be going to sleep?” 

Smiling softly at the voice, The French girl nods,” Yes Tikki, I don’t want to be late to my first day at a new school in a new country.” 

‘I’m so proud of you Mari, you have grown so much in these last five years.’ thought the tiny god. 

“Alright goodnight Mari.” “Goodnight Tikki.”

‘Let us hope this school will be different and I can have a new beginning.’ Were Marinette’s last thought before falling into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!! ;)


	6. Chapter Six

"So..when are the adoption papers coming out B?" 

The Oldest Wayne rolls his eyes at his second oldest, "In not going to adopt Marinette. I am on the other hand going to get in contact with her guardians and see if I can get any info on where her parents grave are" 

As Bruce starts walking towards the bat cave, he casts a glance at his youngest only to see him in deep thought. 

Struggling it off, the father and sons get ready for the long night of Patrol. 

Before any of the batboys could leave the cave, a high pitch scream tore though out the house. 

First one to snap out of it, Bruce quickly makes his way towards the scream, the others close behind. 

As the Gotham vigilantes follow the noise, the two youngest notice some sort of dark shadow through one of the windows. Taking a short stop, Red Robin looks over the city and notices a weird shape out in the distance. 

Quickly snapping a picture of the shape, Red Robin soon catches up with his family only to stop short of the scene in fort of him. 

Entering the room, the men come face to face to see A figure in all black trading hits with the Exchange student that they are currently hosting. 

"Who sent you? Hawkmoth? Lila? Talia? If it's Talia, you can tell her I'm not handing over the Miraculous, and no I'm not joining the league and I never will."  
Noticing the person hesitant at that answer, Marinette takes her chances and hits the figure in a pleasure point near the neck. 

Once the person was down, Marinette drops to her knees and looks at her shaky hands. Feeling eyes on her, the young girl turns her head only to meet the Gotham vigilantes in her doorway. 

"Talia? Talia al Ghul. How do you know that woman?" Batman demands, worried that this girl is in contact with the league despite knocking out what seems to be an assassin. 

To tired to fight her secret identity Marinette speaks the truth, "My name Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Guardian of the Miracles and Ladybug, the hero of Paris. Talia, has been trying to recruit me so she can basically rule the world with the power of creation and destruction, or as I know that Tikki and Plagg." 

Silence runs through the room, Red Robin breaks the quietness, "Ladybug? As in the one that is been trying to defeat Hawkmoth for two years now?" 

Nodding, Marinette continues," Hawkmoth has the ability to turn anybody with potent negative emotions into a supervillain through the use of his Akumas. He gives them powers to do his bidding, he wants the ladybug miraculous and black cat miraculous to make a wish. If he were to succeed, the wish will come true but there would be a price as the universe will demand balance." 

"So let me get this straight, you have been fighting this terrorist for two years, without any training or mentoring?" Night wing Questions in a daze. 

"Beside Master Fu, yes." 

"Master Fu?"

"Master Fu was the precious Guardian before he lost his memory when to he passed the Guardianship over to me when Hawkmoth found out his identity." She answers with her head down. 

Red Hood took a few steps forward before crouching in front of the black-haired girl, "This Tikki and Plagg you were talking about, are they with you now?" 

A red and black blur came out of hiding and flew in front of the batfam. 

"Hello! I'm Tikki, God of Creation. I'm the Kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous." 

Before anyone could say anything, another blur flew towards them. 

"Sup. I'm Plagg, the god of Destruction, Kwami of The black cat Miraculous. Now to more important things, do you have camembert cheese?" 

"Plagg!" Marinette scolds. 

"Sorry Kitten..." 

"Kitten?" Robin asks. 

"Marinette is the true holder to all Miraculous. She's able to use all of them and not have any damage to her soul. She is the true Guardian to all Miraculous." Tikki explains to the vigilantes. 

"So your telling me, that Marinette is basically a human with Godlike powers?" 

"No, Marinette's soul was made from the powers of the Miraculous. She could become a Kwami if she ever wanted to but is also able to be human." 

"Nice, we have a god in our house." 

Everyone froze from those words that left Red Hood's mouth. 

Looking at the five men inform to her, Marinette connects the dots, "Of course! That makes so much sense! Who else would be able to use that much gadgets and not be rich! But why wear such unprotected outfits! I'm not going to criticize the colours or designs cause I'm sure they have a symbolism to them but at least protect yourselves a bit more!"

Not expected such words, Night wing snorts softly before bursting out laughing. Red Hood and Red Robin follow not to far behind. 

"O-out of all things t-to say you worry m-more about our s-safety!" 

Turning towards Batman, Red Hood speaks once again. "You know what, can we keep her B?" 

Ignoring his son, Batman talks out loud, " Marinette, can we talk more about this somewhere a bit more private? I think we should tie that person up and get some answers." 

"Of course, where do you have in mind?" 

Smiling at the French Exchange, Batman turns away and starts walking out of the room. 

"I know a place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think! I love reading the comments and advice you guys give me!!! Remember to stay safe!!!


End file.
